User blog:Kirby Phelps (PK)/What makes someone an Anti?
~~TWI-HARDS BEWARE. CRITICISM AFOOT~~ What makes someone an Anti-Twilighter? I've been wondering for a while whether I'm an Anti or just a Sane Fan. There are a lot of MAJOR flaws in Twilight that I hate and sometimes prevent me from enjoying the series. I've noted these flaws many times, like how Bella is a terrible main character, how the Bella and Edward relationship as a whole makes little sense and is unhealthy, and how Breaking Dawn is complete and utter trash. Whenever I see or read some kind of Twilight parody that ridicules it, it doesn't make me mad. If it's funny and true, then I'll laugh with it. If someone came up to my face and said "Ugh! Twilight is complete garbage." my response would be "You're probably right." However, there are elements of Twilight that I do like a lot and they're what keep me into the series. These things relate to Jacob, werewolves (shape-shifters whatever), and Eclipse. If someone talked badly about those things, I'd get pretty defensive. Because Twilight has these things, I'm willing to be part of the community. That's another thing that keeps me into the series, the community. Talking/debating with people about the series is a lot of fun and it's sad seeing that the community is starting to die down (I'm guessing it'll pick back up once Breaking Dawn Part 1 is released). It's also hard for me to consider myself an Anti, when I do Twilight related things every day and I'm writing a fan fiction for god's sake. It's also important to note that I am NOT a reader. All I ever read are comics and manga. The Twilight Saga books were the first actual books I've read from beginning to end without skipping anything, so that's saying something. When I received the whole series for Christmas, I was admittedly happy, though I didn't get any video games. What do you guys think? Am I an Anti or no? And what about you? What do you consider yourself? Total Twi-Hard: You absolutely LOVE Twilight and everything about it. You do Twilight related stuff everyday and you think Stephenie Meyer is the best author ever. You have a lot of Twilight merchandise and pride yourself on being "obsessed". Sane Twilight Fan: You like Twilight, but you don't think it's perfect. You realize and understand the flaws in the series, but it doesn't stop you from enjoying it. You appreciate Twilight for what it is and your accepting of the criticism many people give it. There are things you love, things you hate, but overall, you're a fan. Anti-Twilighter: I'm not exactly sure of what they are, which is why I made this discussion. But I'm guessing that they're people who are very knowledgeable of the series, but they don't like it. They ridicule the series often, but for legitimate reasons that can be defended with evidence. So they'd criticize with statements like "Bella is stupid and confused. She wants to throw her human life away after knowing Edward for only a few months. Thinking that you can't be your partner's equal without drastically changing your way of living, is just unhealthy." Rather than haters who criticize with statements like "Vampires that sparkle!? That's so lame. Edward's a total pansy and looks constipated all the time. And what the hell is up with that stupid hair style? Buffy should stake that loser." Category:Blog posts